


Just Saying - Michael Clifford

by Reesepeice



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), ashton irwin - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesepeice/pseuds/Reesepeice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know but this was my only chance. You only come here once a year and when I learned last year that you were my actual father I had to come see you," Casey explained walking in and sitting down next to Calum. Calum didn't seem bothered by him. He just continued on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

Michael's POV  
I waved at the crowd one last time before following the others off of the stage. I handed off my guitar and then followed the boys to the dressing room. "Another good one boys," Calum said looking in the mirror.  
"I wouldn't disagree," I said sitting down and grabbing a water. Even though I drank water on stage I still felt dehydrated when off of the stage. I put my lips to the bottle and let the water pour back to my throat. I sighed as I drank cool water until Luke stopped me.   
"Are you alright Mickey?" Luke asked making me sit up and wipe mouth.   
"Yeah. Perfectly fine," I said smiling. Truth was, I was still thinking about her. There was a knock on the door causing Ashton to jump up to answer the door.  
"Mr. Clifford, you have a visitor," Katie, a stage hand, said. I raised an eyebrow and stood up to greet my visitor. Katie stepped aside, showing a small boy.   
"Hello," I said walking up to him.   
"You're Michael Clifford," he said looking up at me in amazement.   
"I thought you knew that," I said smiling. "What can I help you with?"  
"I'm Casey. Your son," he said. I froze when the words left his lips.   
-7 years ago-  
Amelia pulled my shirt over my head and then reconnected our lips. I ran my hands under Amelia's dress and to the clasp of her bra. "I love you," I said moving down to her neck.   
"Then prove it," Amelia said smiling as she pulled my flannel off that she was wearing for that day. I pulled away and smiled at her before slowly pulling her dress over her head and letting her bra fall to the ground, leaving her in just her panties.   
I took a deep breath and I let my eyes devour her. She smiled and looked at the ground before looking at me and the pushed me backwards onto the bed. She leaned over me, kissing my chest as she went up to my lips. She lightly nibbled at my lip with her teeth, wanting to deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth and her tongue quickly slipped into my mouth. I moaned as Amelia started to have her way with me.   
I felt myself get hard under her making Amelia smile. She pulled away and looked at me. "What would I do without you?" She asked biting my bottom lip.   
I grabbed her and rolled us over so I was leaning over her. I smiled and kissed her lips, chin, neck, chest, and then I devoured he breast. Amelia let a moan escape her lips. I smiled and grabbed the other one in my hand. I lightly massaged it before moving back up to her lips. "Are you sure about this?" I asked looking at her.   
She kissed my hand and chuckled. "Why do you always ask that?" She asked. "Of course I do. I love you Michael Clifford. The real you. Not the rock star you."  
"I love you too," I said before kissing her and then pulling her panties down. I crashed my lips to Amelia's, being more forceful as she unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down.   
-present day-  
"Michael," Ashton said snapping me out of it.   
"What?" I asked looking at them.   
"You have a kid here," Calum said looking at Casey. I turned back to the door and saw Casey standing there waiting for an answer.   
"How old are you?" I asked.  
"Seven," He answers with a smile on his face.   
"How did you get here?" I asked. I felt like I was interrogating him.   
"Taxi. I don't live far from here," Casey said nodding. "Just in Miami."  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked crossing my arms.   
"I am as far as my mom knows," Casey said with a grin.   
"Maybe he is your son," Calum chuckled.   
"Shut it," I said shaking my head. "Casey, you should be home in bed."  
"I know but this was my only chance. You only come here once a year and when I learned last year that you were my actual father I had to come see you," Casey explained walking in and sitting down next to Calum. Calum didn't seem bothered by him. He just continued on his phone.   
"What's your mum's name?" Ashton asked.   
"Amelia Grace," Casey answered quickly and with confidence, like he was proud to be the son of Amelia.   
"Wasn't Amelia your last serious girlfriend?" Luke asked crossing his arm and looking at Casey. It was true. The last time Amelia and I had sex was the second to last time I saw Amelia. I was broken up when she left me.   
"Do you remember where you live?" Calum asked looking at Casey.   
"I do remember. Mom taught me my address and everything," Casey said with a smile.   
"Alright. Address means home and home is where I'm taking you," I said motioning for Casey to get up. He quickly followed my lead out of the dressing room, through the crowd, and then to the car. I buckled him safely in the back and sat down next to him. Casey told the driver his address and we were off in silence.   
“How is your mom?” I asked breaking the silence.   
“She’s good,” Casey said nodding. “Lonely.”  
“Why’s that?” I asked looking at him.   
“She works a lot and then comes home,” Casey said looking at me and then out of the window. “I think she misses a life like she had with you. She just doesn’t want to admit it.”  
“What grade are you in?” I asked looking at me.   
“Third, but I skipped a grade,” Casey said nodding.   
“Ah you’re smart like your mum,” I laughed. “Why do you think you’re my son?”  
“Because I was looking through some old things and you were in a lot of them. Then I read her diary and she mentioned that you were the father,” Casey said smiling up at me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair before looking back out of the window. “Why didn’t you visit me?” Casey asked grabbing my attention.   
I thought about how I was going to answer. I didn’t want to tell him that I didn’t know that he existed, so I lied. “I just never had time bud,” I said smiling. Casey smiled at me again before looking out of the window, leaving us in silence once again. 

Amelia's POV  
I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I pulled my blazer off and looked up at the ceiling. I came home to put Casey to bed, but I had brought a bunch of paper work to do. I wasn’t even halfway done. I heard a car pull up and then saw head lights shining through the blinds. Soon there was a knock on my door. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost one in the morning.   
I walked over to the door and looked out of the peep hole. I gasped when I saw Michael standing there with Casey. I looked at the ground before opened the door and looking right at Casey. "What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms. "I put you to bed hours ago."  
"Sorry mom," Casey said looking down at the ground. "I found my dad though."  
I looked up at Michael and saw him looking down at Casey with a smile on his face. "Casey get inside and get to bed. We will talk about this tomorrow after school," I said looking back at Casey. He slowly moved into the house and started for the back hallway. Before he disappeared he turned around and ran into Michael, hugging him.   
“Promise that I’ll see you tomorrow,” Casey said looking up at him with hopeful eyes.   
“It depends on what your mum says,” Michael said kneeling down. “But I’ll ask. Promise.”  
I sighed Michael always kept to his promises. I smiled at him with Casey. I always pictured him with Casey like this. “Alright Cas, let’s get to bed,” I said smiling.   
“Night mom,” Casey said running by me and to his room. Once Casey disappeared I turned back to Michael and saw that he was smiling.   
"Thank you," I said smiling. "Would you like to come in?"  
"Sure. I can spare a moment," Michael said before stepping into the house. I closed the door and led Michael into the kitchen.   
"Would you like a beer?" I asked opening the refrigerator.   
"Please," Michael said. I grabbed two beers and opened one for Michael. "I see you became what you wanted."  
I looked down at my gun and badge before looking back up at Michael. "I just followed what I'm good at," I said opening the second beer.   
"You look good," Michael said smiling at me. "Better than I thought."  
"You still think about me?" I asked raising my eyebrow.   
"Do you not think about me?" Michael asked before taking a sip of beer. He got me. I thought about him a lot. I thought about our history and everything that we'd been through since we last saw each other.   
"Michael, I am really sorry about Casey," I said shaking my head, avoiding the question.   
"Is he mine?" Michael asked.   
"He doesn't have to be if you don't want him to," I said shaking my head. "I've gone this long perfectly fine."  
"Jesus Amelia. I would like to know if he is mine," Michael said standing up.   
"Yes," I said nodding. "We can get a DNA test just to make sure. That way you don't have to worry about the publicity."  
"Again with the press. Amelia I told you before you left that I don't care about them," Michael said shaking his head. "If he's my son I would like to get to know him. He's my son. He's part of me."  
"Michael," I sighed. "I don't think that's the best idea."  
"Why not?" Michael asked looking at me.   
"I don't want him to get used to you being around," I said crossing my arms.   
"Just let me pick him up from school tomorrow. Then I can bring him back here or to your work," Michael persisted. "Just please let me get to know my son. I want to be there for him. For you."  
I looked at Michael and then at the ground. I pulled my gun and badge off to place them on the counter. "Fine," I said nodding. "You can bring him by the precinct after you pick him up."  
"And then go out to dinner?" Michael pressed on.   
"We will see Mr. Big Shot," I said shaking my head. Michael smiled and grabbed his beer.   
"I should get going back to the boys," Michael said starting to walk to the door.   
"I will get a DNA test for tomorrow," I said following him.  
“I will see you and my son tomorrow after his school,” Michael said smiling. I forced a smile and closed the door behind him. I leaned up against the door and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. I walked to my room and looked in the mirror before kneeling down on the ground and pulling out my box of old things.   
I opened the box and pulled out an old diary from when I was pregnant with Casey and some photos with Michael. He never knew that I was pregnant and I didn’t think he would react the way that he did. I smiled at an old picture of Michael and I on our one year anniversary and then threw everything back in the box before walking out of my room and to my paperwork.   
*  
I walked out of the kitchen and to my desk. “Grace,” Emilio said. I looked up and smiled at him.   
“How are you?” I asked before taking a sip of coffee.   
“I need the blood spatter reports. You done with them?” Emilio asked with absolutely no expression.   
“You could smile once and a while,” I said putting my coffee down and grabbing the folder that was on a stack of folders.   
“You’re good at your job Grace, but you’re too friendly,” Emilio said before walking away.   
“Being friendly never hurt anyone,” I mumbled grabbing my coffee mug. I turned toward the lieutenant’s office and saw her looking at me. I heard the elevator open and an Australian accent. I turned back around and smiled when I saw Casey and Michael walking in.   
“There’s my little man,” I said smiling. I walked out from behind my desk and picked Casey up in my arms. He immediately wrapped his arms around me and clung to me. “Did they give you any trouble with picking him up?” I asked looking at Michael.   
“Not at all,” Michael said smiling. “Thanks for calling ahead.”  
“This place is so cool,” Calum asked walking in and looking around. I laughed when I saw the others walk in.   
“Nice to see you again boys,” I said smiling. I put Casey down and was clung to by Luke. “I missed you guys too.”  
“You’re a big shot now,” Ashton said hugging me.   
“Thanks guys, but you really can’t be hanging out here. We are in the middle of a case,” I said shaking my head.   
“I’ll take Casey to the arena,” Michael said smiling. “I can show him my world for a little awhile.”  
“Please mom,” Casey said looking up at me.   
“Fine,” I sighed. “I will be by around seven and then we can get dinner and get home.”  
“Uncle Calum,” Casey said walking up to Calum.  
“Uncle?” I asked looking at him and then at Michael.  
“Calum wanted to be called that,” Michael shrugged.   
“What is it bud?” Calum asked picking Casey up. Before I could heard what Casey said they walked back toward the elevator.   
“Can I talk to you for a moment, Amelia?” Michael asked. I nodded and we walked back to the kitchen. “I’m taking a break from the tour to spend time with Casey and you. Get to know my son.”  
“Whoa,” I said shaking my head. “You really didn’t need to do that.”  
“I did and I have,” Michael said nodding. “The boys and I are going to be in town for a couple of weeks to relax. I am going to take every chance I get to come back and see you and Casey.”  
“Michael-,” I started.   
“Amelia,” Dexter said walking up. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around my waist.  
“Who’s this?” Michael asked looking at Dexter.   
“This is Dexter. My boyfriend,” I said forcing a smile.   
“Oh I wasn’t aware that you were dating someone,” Michael said putting his hands in his pocket.   
“Dexter, this is Casey’s father,” I said looking at him and then at Michael. “Michael Clifford from 5 Seconds of Summer.”   
“Nice to meet you,” Dexter said smiling. “I am going to be late to dinner tonight.”  
“I actually think that I am just going to spend time with Casey and Michael tonight,” I said looking at Dexter and then at the ground. I never felt the same with Dexter as I did with Michael. Now it just felt wrong.  
“That’s fine,” Dexter said smiling. “When did you get in? Amelia has never mentioned you.”  
“Last night,” Michael said nodding. “Now excuse me. I need to go visit with my son.”  
“I will come show you out,” I said walking away from Dexter, following Michael.   
“I didn’t know you were dating,” Michael said when we were far enough away from Dexter.   
“First boyfriend since you,” I admitted as we got into the elevator.   
“Have you had sex?” Michael asked turning to me. I turned to him and scoffed. I shook my head and looked at my shoes before looking at Michael.  
“That’s no of your business, but no,” I said shaking my head. “Not since I had Casey.”  
“Seven years?” Michael asked raising an eyebrow.   
“You’ve had a very different life,” I said as the elevator doors opened.   
“I see you’ve kept up about me,” Michael said looking at me as we walked out into the lobby. I looked at him before opening the door.   
“You’re taking this rather well,” I said crossing my arms.   
“I’ve always wanted a son,” Michael said smiling at me. I saw a group of fans outside the perimeter of the precinct. “No one better than the woman that I love. I mean loved.”  
“Right,” I said nodding, surprised. “I will see you later.”  
“Goodbye Amelia,” Michael said before we parted ways. I started to walk away but Michael stopped me. “Your boyfriend seems like a dweeb.”  
“Michael,” I said.   
“Just saying,” Michael said before smiling and walking away. I slid my hands into my pockets as I walked back inside and to the elevator.


	2. Beach Day With the Entire Family

Michael’s POV  
I showed Casey how to play an A on the guitar making him smile. “Why didn’t you tell me about Derek?” I asked looking at Casey.  
“I don’t like him,” Casey replied looking up at me. “He is not someone that I don’t want to be around.”  
“Why’s that?” I asked. I didn’t like the idea of Derek around Amelia, the one that I still loved, and Casey, my son. There was something about him that I didn’t like about him.  
  “He’s just weird,” Casey said as Ashton walked up.  
  “How about some time on the drums?” Ashton asked holding up his drum sticks.  
  “Yeah,” Casey said getting up. I watched as they ran to Ashton’s drum set. Ever since we found out that I had a son the boys have been really helpful, which made this a lot easier on me.  
  “Mickey,” Luke said walking up to me. I looked at him and then stood up. “You do realize that there is more to parenting then having fun.”  
  “I know. I just haven’t had a chance,” I said smiling. “Other than homework that it. They are learning some really hard math.”  
“It wasn’t hard,” Luke laughed. “You’re just not good at it.”  
  “Good thing you are,” I laughed.  
  “We will always be there for you,” Luke said as the doors to the arena opened and Amelia walked in. I watched as she looked around at the arena and then back at me.  
  “This is amazing guys,” she said walking up to me. She turned around and watched the seats as she walked backwards. She kept walking up to me until she was in arm’s distance. I grabbed her by the waist, stopping her. “Oh sorry,” she said turning around.  
  “You’re fine,” I said smiling. “We care having some food delivered here in about an hour.”  
  “Chinese?” Amelia asked looking at me with a smile.  
  “You still know me,” I said smiling. “Come on. Casey is excited to see you.”  
I led Casey up to the stage, helping her up from the front. She walked over to the drums and smiled when she saw him with Ashton. I stood by and watched everyone smiling at each other.  
-6 years ago-  
I walked off of the stage and smiled when I saw Amelia standing there. I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her cheek. “You guys were amazing,” Amelia said as Ashton walked up. She let go of me and hugged him.  
“Like always,” Luke said walking by and kissing her cheek.  
  “Can my girlfriend and I go now?” I asked grabbing her hand. The others waved us off making us laugh. I grabbed a water as I pulled Amelia out to the car that was waiting for us.  
  “Australia is amazing,” Amelia said sitting in the passenger side.  
  “You say that every time I bring you here,” I said smiling as I got in the driver’s seat.  
  “And it has never become any less true,” Amelia said smiling at me. I grabbing her hand and kissed the back of it as I started to drive. Amelia was the complete opposite of me. I changed my hair color every so often and had a punk rock look while Amelia had perfect brown curls and dress in floral patterns and wore TOMS. Once she met me and I convinced her to start going out with me she started to wear more things that I would wear. Just because she didn't wear my style doesn't mean I lived her any less. I loved her more.   
"So, where are we going Mr. Clifford?" Amelia asked looking at me.   
"The beach," I said smiling. Amelia loved the beach so I tried to take her there whenever we got a chance.   
"I don't have my swim suite," Amelia said smiling.   
"Then we will just have to improvise," I said smiling at her. Amelia smiled and kissed my cheek before looking back at the scenery. "Are we going to go see your parents?"  
"In the morning. To be honest, I think they are mire excited to see you then me," I said parking the car.   
"Oh that's probably true," Amelia said as I got out and walked over to her side of the car.   
"Why do I love you again?" I asked smiling.   
"Because I give you exactly what you want," Amelia said kneeling on the car seat. I smiled and looked at her lips before lightly pressing mine to hers. Amelia snaked her arm around my neck, keeping me to her. Amelia opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue into her mouth and I grabbed just under her bum.   
Amelia wrapped legs around my waist and moved to kissing my neck as I walked up down to the beach. No one was out here this late so we were all alone. I tried to focus on what I was doing as Amelia kissed my neck and ran her hand under the hem of my pants. "Amelia," I said, trying not to stutter.   
"What is it Michael?" Amelia said against my chest.   
"I was think," I started closing my eyes and then opening them so I could focus. "We've been dating for a couple of years now and I've known you longer than that, but what if we got married and started a family."  
"Are you serious?" Amelia asked looking at me.   
"Yeah," I said smiling. "I love you more than anything and your the only person that I've ever thought about marrying."  
"You want to start a family?" Amelia asked with a smile appearing on her face.   
"Of course. I want to have a boy and a clique little house," I chuckled.   
"I think that I would really like that," Amelia said pulling her shirt over her head.   
"You think?" I asked letting her stand up.   
"No, I know," Amelia said smiling. She quickly kissed my before pulling her pants down.   
"What are you doing?" I asked watching her.  
"I am going swimming," Amelia said pulling me to him by his belt loop. I smiled as Amelia undid my trousers. "And I know that you should come with me."  
"Will do," I said smiling as Amelia walked into the ocean.   
-present day-  
I never did get to propose to her. She cut it off before I was able to. I was planning on it the day after she broke up with me. It tore me apart. I wasn't able to play for months, but when I was up and moving around I slept with someone different every night for months. I didn't stop until the guys smacked some sense into me. I did get that family after all. .   
"Amelia," I called. She turned around and smiled at me as she walked over to me.   
"What can I help you with?" She asked biting her bottom lip.   
"How are you doing?" I asked motioning for us to sit. We both sat down and faced each other.   
"I'm fine," Amelia said pulling some hair behind her ear.   
"I've missed that," I said looking at her. Amelia looked up at me and then away from me. "There is not one day that I haven't thought about you."  
"Michael stop," Amelia said looking at me. "This is the weirdest situation I've ever been in and you're taking everything so well I just need to make everything get back on track before I even think about talking about this with you. Plus, I'm dating the first guy I have since I had Casey. I'm a single mom and I'm happy with that. Don't think that just becaUse you know about Casey now and want to be with him that you don't have to try to marry me, and I think that looking at Casey I'm already fucking good at it."  
"Amelia, that wasn't my intention at all," I said stunned.   
"Yeah, well it's where you went and I'm not happy about it. You can see Casey every couple of days but that's it," Amelia said before walking away.   
  "Amelia," I said chasing after her. "Can we just talk about letting him come to Australia with me in the summer and on your, you can come too. I just want to see him."  
  "I think your parents would like that," Amelia said nodding. "I miss your parents."  
  "They miss you too," I said smiling. "Now come on. Let's get back to Casey. He's already done is homework. Math is still a terrible thing."  
  "You were just never good at it," Amelia said smiling. I chuckled and shook as we reached Ashton and Cassy. From what I could tell Ashton ha tried to teach Casey how to play the beginning of She Looks So Perfect.   
*  
  I ran out of my room, buttoning my flannel. The person at the door wouldn't quit ringing the doorbell. "What is it?" I asked opening the door.   
  "You probably should finish buttoning that," Michael said pointing at my bra. I looked down and quickly finished as Michael walked in, the others following him.   
  "We are almost ready," I said grabbing a bag and putting food into the bag. I rushed to grab water and then stop the toast from burning.   
  "Let me help," Michael said walking into the kitchen.   
  "I got it. I just woke up late," I said slipping on some water and falling into Michael's arms.   
  "I can help if you allow me to," Michael said holding me.   
  "Fine. Just out the rest of the food in the bag while I grab my swim suite and sandals," I said stepping away from him. Ashton, Luke, Calum and Michael hopped to it as I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. 

-7 years ago (the last time I saw Michael)  
  I ran my fingers through my hair. There was another article we tune about me and how I may be bad for the band and Michael. "I just can't do this again Michael," I said turning around. I was hoping that this night would go a bit differently. I was supposed to tell Michael that I was pregnant but this came up, and I didn't want to raise a baby in this life.  
  "Amelia you know that stuff isn't true," Michael said walking around the bed and to me.   
  "Maybe it is true Michael. It's notice your fighting back," I said looking at Michael as he walked up to me. "Fighting for us. Maybe it just wasn't meant to work out for us."  
  "This is ridiculous and you know it," Michael said grabbing my hand and placing them on his chest. "I love you more than anything. I want to be with you forever."  
  "Michael," I said a tear forming in my eye. "I don't want raise a family with this life style."  
  "Amelia. Don't. Please," Michael said tears falling down his cheeks. "I need you. We can make it work."  
  I leaned in placing my lips on his. His tears touching my face as my tears started to fall. I kissed him once more and then his cheek for putting my forehead to his. "Goodbye Michael," I said before walking away, grabbing my bag as I passed.   
  I closed the door behind me and leaned up against the wall, covering my hand with my mouth and I tried to silently cried.   
-present day-  
  Michael grabbed Casey's hand as they walked out onto the beach. I smiled at them as I grabbed the cooler and followed them with the boys closely behind. "You raised a good boy," Calum said smiling. "He takes after you with his smarts and after Michael with his fun."  
  "I've noticed. He's got a bit of a crazy side when it comes to fun," I said smiling. "He keeps me on my toes. Reminds me to have fun every once and awhile instead of just working."  
  "You always were a stinker with having fun," Calum laughed.   
  "That was until Michael opened me up," I said smiling. A moment of silence fell over Calum and I as we walked down the sand and to the spot.  
  "Did you leave Michael for  Casey's sake?" Calum asked looking up at me. I opened my mouth to answer but my name was called.   
  "Amelia," Dexter said running toward Calum and I. I smiled at Dexter and lightly kissed him. I heard Calum scoff before walking off.   
  "I'm so glad you could make it," I said continuing to walk toward the others.   
  "I didn't want to miss family time," Dexter said wrapping his arm around me. "This strange family. Plus, I brought the DNA test from the precinct."  
  "Thank you very much," I said smiling. Dexter kissed my forehead before we reached the others.   
  "Hi Dexter," Casey said as we walked up. Dexter waved and then looked around.   
  "Are you ready to go into the water?" Michael asked smiling.   
  "Yes please," Casey said smiling as he stood up. Michael picked Casey up and started to run toward the water.   
  "Come on Amelia,"Luke said standing up.   
  "I'll stay here," I said sitting down on the towel. Luke, Ashton, and Calum exchanged glances before surrounding me.   
  "I'm going to go get a drink babe," Dexter said before running off.  
  "That leaves us to do as we please," Luke Sao before the three of them picked me up and carried me into the water. I knew that there was no point in struggling because we were in this exact spot years ago.  
  "It's more fun when you fight," Ashton said as we walked into the water.   
  "There's no point to fighting. I just feel very violated," I said vexing myself for the water. I hear Luke laugh before I was thrown into the water. I swam to the surface and splashed at Luke and Calum. Ashton was close enough that I could jump on him and pull him under for a moment.   
  When we surfaced Ashton and I were laughing. "Mom," Casey said looking at me.   
  "What is it?" I asked smiling. Casey jumped out of Michael's arms and swam to me.   
  "Are you having fun?" Casey asked wrapping his arms around me.   
  "I am having tons of fun with your uncles," I said looking at Luke and Ashton.   
  "What about with dad?" Casey asked. I looked at Michael and then back at Casey.   
  "Let's go see him," I said before starting to walk over to him. When we got close Casey jumped out of my arms and finished swimming to Michael.   
  "I see you like to swim," Michael said grabbing Casey and spinning him around.   
  "I like the beach," Casey said playing with the water.   
  "Just like your mum," Michael said looking at me. I smiled at him and then watched Ashton come up and grab Casey from us and then walk away. "He's great," Michael said looking at me.   
  "He has two of the best people with completely different personalities as parents," I said playing with the water, letting the water go between my fingers.   
  "Why didn't you tell me?" Michael asked. "Why didn't you tell me when you knew or when he was born? You could have picked up the phone and I would have dropped everything."  
  "Because Michael. I didn't want him to grow up in the life that we were living in," I said running my fingers through my hand. "I didn't want him to hear the things that people would say about his dad and his mom. I didn't want to keep up with everything and feel what people made me feel. I didn't want him to have a dad that was gone nine months a year."  
  "How did you even do it?" Michael asked starting to drift off.   
  "I worked at the precinct and when I was my mom would watch him," I said following him. "Nights and weekends were ours."  
  "I would have left everything behind," Michael said grabbing my hand and pulling me with him so we were close to each other.   
   "Would you really have left your source of income and what you loved for me?" I asked letting Michael slowly pull me with him. This was what we did when we would spend days at the beach.   
  "I would have," Michael said standing up and looking at me. "I love you more than any of that. I would have left without another thought. You were my whole world and meant more to me than this life. Seven years without you has been hell. I would have if you just told me."  
  "Yeah well it didn't turn out that way Michael," I said withe a sigh. "Do you not think it's hard on me too? Being without you?"  
  "Then what's stopping us?" Michael asked grabbing my hands.  
  "I have a boyfriend and a life here. I can't just drop that," I said shaking my head. "This isn't a fairy tale. It's life Michael. I have a life that I'm not willing to give up."  
  We stood there for a moment in silence. I sighed before speaking again. "Let's just get used to this incredibly weird family, which includes Derek and Mia. We will go on trips to the beach, dinners, movie nights, birthday parties, and other such things until we are comfortable to discuss more. If you are going to continue to see Casey you're going to have scheduled times when you can come pick him up and you're going to have to be nice to Derek."  
  "That's fair," Michael said nodding. "How well do you really know Derek?"  
  "We've been working together for years and one night things just happened," I said before we started to walk to the shore. "He's a good guy just different from my usual type."  
  "You could say that again," Michael said nodding. "I'm not going to give up on you. You one that right?"  
  "I was afraid you were going to say that," I said crossing my arms. I turned back to the others and crossed my arms.   
  "Amelia," Derek said walking up.   
  "There you are," I said looking at him.   
  "Here," Derek said handing me the DNA test.   
  "What's that?" Michael asked pointing at the test.   
  "This is a DNA test for you and Casey to take so I can officially name the father of my child," I said holding the test out for him to take. He smiled and took the test, looking at Derek.   
  "You know, you remind me of that guy Dexter from the show Dexter," Michael said nodding.   
  "The serial killer?" Dexter asked.   
  "Exactly," Michael said before walking away.   
  "I thought you wanted the test for different reason," Dexter said turning to me.   
  "I do," I said crossing my arms an biting my bottom lip.   
  "I hate that guy," Derek said shaking his head.   
  "Well he's here and he's not going anywhere so I would get used to him," I said before walking to the others.


	3. Mathi is Hard

Michael’s POV  
I showed Casey how to play an A on the guitar making him smile. “Why didn’t you tell me about Derek?” I asked looking at Casey.  
“I don’t like him,” Casey replied looking up at me. “He is not someone that I don’t want to be around.”  
“Why’s that?” I asked. I didn’t like the idea of Derek around Amelia, the one that I still loved, and Casey, my son. There was something about him that I didn’t like about him.  
  “He’s just weird,” Casey said as Ashton walked up.  
  “How about some time on the drums?” Ashton asked holding up his drum sticks.  
  “Yeah,” Casey said getting up. I watched as they ran to Ashton’s drum set. Ever since we found out that I had a son the boys have been really helpful, which made this a lot easier on me.  
  “Mickey,” Luke said walking up to me. I looked at him and then stood up. “You do realize that there is more to parenting then having fun.”  
  “I know. I just haven’t had a chance,” I said smiling. “Other than homework that it. They are learning some really hard math.”  
“It wasn’t hard,” Luke laughed. “You’re just not good at it.”  
  “Good thing you are,” I laughed.  
  “We will always be there for you,” Luke said as the doors to the arena opened and Amelia walked in. I watched as she looked around at the arena and then back at me.  
  “This is amazing guys,” she said walking up to me. She turned around and watched the seats as she walked backwards. She kept walking up to me until she was in arm’s distance. I grabbed her by the waist, stopping her. “Oh sorry,” she said turning around.  
  “You’re fine,” I said smiling. “We care having some food delivered here in about an hour.”  
  “Chinese?” Amelia asked looking at me with a smile.  
  “You still know me,” I said smiling. “Come on. Casey is excited to see you.”  
I led Casey up to the stage, helping her up from the front. She walked over to the drums and smiled when she saw him with Ashton. I stood by and watched everyone smiling at each other.  
-6 years ago-  
I walked off of the stage and smiled when I saw Amelia standing there. I grabbed her in my arms and kissed her cheek. “You guys were amazing,” Amelia said as Ashton walked up. She let go of me and hugged him.  
“Like always,” Luke said walking by and kissing her cheek.  
  “Can my girlfriend and I go now?” I asked grabbing her hand. The others waved us off making us laugh. I grabbed a water as I pulled Amelia out to the car that was waiting for us.  
  “Australia is amazing,” Amelia said sitting in the passenger side.  
  “You say that every time I bring you here,” I said smiling as I got in the driver’s seat.  
  “And it has never become any less true,” Amelia said smiling at me. I grabbing her hand and kissed the back of it as I started to drive. Amelia was the complete opposite of me. I changed my hair color every so often and had a punk rock look while Amelia had perfect brown curls and dress in floral patterns and wore TOMS. Once she met me and I convinced her to start going out with me she started to wear more things that I would wear. Just because she didn't wear my style doesn't mean I lived her any less. I loved her more.   
"So, where are we going Mr. Clifford?" Amelia asked looking at me.   
"The beach," I said smiling. Amelia loved the beach so I tried to take her there whenever we got a chance.   
"I don't have my swim suite," Amelia said smiling.   
"Then we will just have to improvise," I said smiling at her. Amelia smiled and kissed my cheek before looking back at the scenery. "Are we going to go see your parents?"  
"In the morning. To be honest, I think they are mire excited to see you then me," I said parking the car.   
"Oh that's probably true," Amelia said as I got out and walked over to her side of the car.   
"Why do I love you again?" I asked smiling.   
"Because I give you exactly what you want," Amelia said kneeling on the car seat. I smiled and looked at her lips before lightly pressing mine to hers. Amelia snaked her arm around my neck, keeping me to her. Amelia opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue into her mouth and I grabbed just under her bum.   
Amelia wrapped legs around my waist and moved to kissing my neck as I walked up down to the beach. No one was out here this late so we were all alone. I tried to focus on what I was doing as Amelia kissed my neck and ran her hand under the hem of my pants. "Amelia," I said, trying not to stutter.   
"What is it Michael?" Amelia said against my chest.   
"I was think," I started closing my eyes and then opening them so I could focus. "We've been dating for a couple of years now and I've known you longer than that, but what if we got married and started a family."  
"Are you serious?" Amelia asked looking at me.   
"Yeah," I said smiling. "I love you more than anything and your the only person that I've ever thought about marrying."  
"You want to start a family?" Amelia asked with a smile appearing on her face.   
"Of course. I want to have a boy and a clique little house," I chuckled.   
"I think that I would really like that," Amelia said pulling her shirt over her head.   
"You think?" I asked letting her stand up.   
"No, I know," Amelia said smiling. She quickly kissed my before pulling her pants down.   
"What are you doing?" I asked watching her.  
"I am going swimming," Amelia said pulling me to him by his belt loop. I smiled as Amelia undid my trousers. "And I know that you should come with me."  
"Will do," I said smiling as Amelia walked into the ocean.   
-present day-  
I never did get to propose to her. She cut it off before I was able to. I was planning on it the day after she broke up with me. It tore me apart. I wasn't able to play for months, but when I was up and moving around I slept with someone different every night for months. I didn't stop until the guys smacked some sense into me. I did get that family after all. .   
"Amelia," I called. She turned around and smiled at me as she walked over to me.   
"What can I help you with?" She asked biting her bottom lip.   
"How are you doing?" I asked motioning for us to sit. We both sat down and faced each other.   
"I'm fine," Amelia said pulling some hair behind her ear.   
"I've missed that," I said looking at her. Amelia looked up at me and then away from me. "There is not one day that I haven't thought about you."  
"Michael stop," Amelia said looking at me. "This is the weirdest situation I've ever been in and you're taking everything so well I just need to make everything get back on track before I even think about talking about this with you. Plus, I'm dating the first guy I have since I had Casey. I'm a single mom and I'm happy with that. Don't think that just becaUse you know about Casey now and want to be with him that you don't have to try to marry me, and I think that looking at Casey I'm already fucking good at it."  
"Amelia, that wasn't my intention at all," I said stunned.   
"Yeah, well it's where you went and I'm not happy about it. You can see Casey every couple of days but that's it," Amelia said before walking away.   
  "Amelia," I said chasing after her. "Can we just talk about letting him come to Australia with me in the summer and on your, you can come too. I just want to see him."  
  "I think your parents would like that," Amelia said nodding. "I miss your parents."  
  "They miss you too," I said smiling. "Now come on. Let's get back to Casey. He's already done is homework. Math is still a terrible thing."  
  "You were just never good at it," Amelia said smiling. I chuckled and shook as we reached Ashton and Cassy. From what I could tell Ashton ha tried to teach Casey how to play the beginning of She Looks So Perfect.   
*  
  I ran out of my room, buttoning my flannel. The person at the door wouldn't quit ringing the doorbell. "What is it?" I asked opening the door.   
  "You probably should finish buttoning that," Michael said pointing at my bra. I looked down and quickly finished as Michael walked in, the others following him.   
  "We are almost ready," I said grabbing a bag and putting food into the bag. I rushed to grab water and then stop the toast from burning.   
  "Let me help," Michael said walking into the kitchen.   
  "I got it. I just woke up late," I said slipping on some water and falling into Michael's arms.   
  "I can help if you allow me to," Michael said holding me.   
  "Fine. Just out the rest of the food in the bag while I grab my swim suite and sandals," I said stepping away from him. Ashton, Luke, Calum and Michael hopped to it as I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall. 

-7 years ago (the last time I saw Michael)  
  I ran my fingers through my hair. There was another article we tune about me and how I may be bad for the band and Michael. "I just can't do this again Michael," I said turning around. I was hoping that this night would go a bit differently. I was supposed to tell Michael that I was pregnant but this came up, and I didn't want to raise a baby in this life.  
  "Amelia you know that stuff isn't true," Michael said walking around the bed and to me.   
  "Maybe it is true Michael. It's notice your fighting back," I said looking at Michael as he walked up to me. "Fighting for us. Maybe it just wasn't meant to work out for us."  
  "This is ridiculous and you know it," Michael said grabbing my hand and placing them on his chest. "I love you more than anything. I want to be with you forever."  
  "Michael," I said a tear forming in my eye. "I don't want raise a family with this life style."  
  "Amelia. Don't. Please," Michael said tears falling down his cheeks. "I need you. We can make it work."  
  I leaned in placing my lips on his. His tears touching my face as my tears started to fall. I kissed him once more and then his cheek for putting my forehead to his. "Goodbye Michael," I said before walking away, grabbing my bag as I passed.   
  I closed the door behind me and leaned up against the wall, covering my hand with my mouth and I tried to silently cried.   
-present day-  
  Michael grabbed Casey's hand as they walked out onto the beach. I smiled at them as I grabbed the cooler and followed them with the boys closely behind. "You raised a good boy," Calum said smiling. "He takes after you with his smarts and after Michael with his fun."  
  "I've noticed. He's got a bit of a crazy side when it comes to fun," I said smiling. "He keeps me on my toes. Reminds me to have fun every once and awhile instead of just working."  
  "You always were a stinker with having fun," Calum laughed.   
  "That was until Michael opened me up," I said smiling. A moment of silence fell over Calum and I as we walked down the sand and to the spot.  
  "Did you leave Michael for  Casey's sake?" Calum asked looking up at me. I opened my mouth to answer but my name was called.   
  "Amelia," Dexter said running toward Calum and I. I smiled at Dexter and lightly kissed him. I heard Calum scoff before walking off.   
  "I'm so glad you could make it," I said continuing to walk toward the others.   
  "I didn't want to miss family time," Dexter said wrapping his arm around me. "This strange family. Plus, I brought the DNA test from the precinct."  
  "Thank you very much," I said smiling. Dexter kissed my forehead before we reached the others.   
  "Hi Dexter," Casey said as we walked up. Dexter waved and then looked around.   
  "Are you ready to go into the water?" Michael asked smiling.   
  "Yes please," Casey said smiling as he stood up. Michael picked Casey up and started to run toward the water.   
  "Come on Amelia,"Luke said standing up.   
  "I'll stay here," I said sitting down on the towel. Luke, Ashton, and Calum exchanged glances before surrounding me.   
  "I'm going to go get a drink babe," Dexter said before running off.  
  "That leaves us to do as we please," Luke Sao before the three of them picked me up and carried me into the water. I knew that there was no point in struggling because we were in this exact spot years ago.  
  "It's more fun when you fight," Ashton said as we walked into the water.   
  "There's no point to fighting. I just feel very violated," I said vexing myself for the water. I hear Luke laugh before I was thrown into the water. I swam to the surface and splashed at Luke and Calum. Ashton was close enough that I could jump on him and pull him under for a moment.   
  When we surfaced Ashton and I were laughing. "Mom," Casey said looking at me.   
  "What is it?" I asked smiling. Casey jumped out of Michael's arms and swam to me.   
  "Are you having fun?" Casey asked wrapping his arms around me.   
  "I am having tons of fun with your uncles," I said looking at Luke and Ashton.   
  "What about with dad?" Casey asked. I looked at Michael and then back at Casey.   
  "Let's go see him," I said before starting to walk over to him. When we got close Casey jumped out of my arms and finished swimming to Michael.   
  "I see you like to swim," Michael said grabbing Casey and spinning him around.   
  "I like the beach," Casey said playing with the water.   
  "Just like your mum," Michael said looking at me. I smiled at him and then watched Ashton come up and grab Casey from us and then walk away. "He's great," Michael said looking at me.   
  "He has two of the best people with completely different personalities as parents," I said playing with the water, letting the water go between my fingers.   
  "Why didn't you tell me?" Michael asked. "Why didn't you tell me when you knew or when he was born? You could have picked up the phone and I would have dropped everything."  
  "Because Michael. I didn't want him to grow up in the life that we were living in," I said running my fingers through my hand. "I didn't want him to hear the things that people would say about his dad and his mom. I didn't want to keep up with everything and feel what people made me feel. I didn't want him to have a dad that was gone nine months a year."  
  "How did you even do it?" Michael asked starting to drift off.   
  "I worked at the precinct and when I was my mom would watch him," I said following him. "Nights and weekends were ours."  
  "I would have left everything behind," Michael said grabbing my hand and pulling me with him so we were close to each other.   
   "Would you really have left your source of income and what you loved for me?" I asked letting Michael slowly pull me with him. This was what we did when we would spend days at the beach.   
  "I would have," Michael said standing up and looking at me. "I love you more than any of that. I would have left without another thought. You were my whole world and meant more to me than this life. Seven years without you has been hell. I would have if you just told me."  
  "Yeah well it didn't turn out that way Michael," I said withe a sigh. "Do you not think it's hard on me too? Being without you?"  
  "Then what's stopping us?" Michael asked grabbing my hands.  
  "I have a boyfriend and a life here. I can't just drop that," I said shaking my head. "This isn't a fairy tale. It's life Michael. I have a life that I'm not willing to give up."  
  We stood there for a moment in silence. I sighed before speaking again. "Let's just get used to this incredibly weird family, which includes Derek and Mia. We will go on trips to the beach, dinners, movie nights, birthday parties, and other such things until we are comfortable to discuss more. If you are going to continue to see Casey you're going to have scheduled times when you can come pick him up and you're going to have to be nice to Derek."  
  "That's fair," Michael said nodding. "How well do you really know Derek?"  
  "We've been working together for years and one night things just happened," I said before we started to walk to the shore. "He's a good guy just different from my usual type."  
  "You could say that again," Michael said nodding. "I'm not going to give up on you. You one that right?"  
  "I was afraid you were going to say that," I said crossing my arms. I turned back to the others and crossed my arms.   
  "Amelia," Derek said walking up.   
  "There you are," I said looking at him.   
  "Here," Derek said handing me the DNA test.   
  "What's that?" Michael asked pointing at the test.   
  "This is a DNA test for you and Casey to take so I can officially name the father of my child," I said holding the test out for him to take. He smiled and took the test, looking at Derek.   
  "You know, you remind me of that guy Dexter from the show Dexter," Michael said nodding.   
  "The serial killer?" Dexter asked.   
  "Exactly," Michael said before walking away.   
  "I thought you wanted the test for different reason," Dexter said turning to me.   
  "I do," I said crossing my arms an biting my bottom lip.   
  "I hate that guy," Derek said shaking his head.   
  "Well he's here and he's not going anywhere so I would get used to him," I said before walking to the others.


	4. 10 Years Ago

  "I still don't know what you see in him," Mia said as we walked into Coach.   
  "He's just really nice to me and the kids," I said as Mia grabbed a purse. Mia has always been one of my closest friends. She was the one that made me go on a date with Michael in the first place and then when Casey was born she moved in and helped take care of Casey. "I'm still all for you going out with Michael," Mia said looking at me.   
  "We were a thing seven years ago," I said looking through the wallets. "I don't think we would go together still, and besides I am dating Derek now."  
  "And Derek is a loser. Just saying," Mia said looking at me. "He's the kind of guy we would have made fun of. Look, from what you say about Michael he still loves you, so just promise me that if he asks you out say yes."  
  "Fine," I said shaking my head.   
  "I'm just glad you're letting him get to know his kid," Mia said as we walked out of Coach. "I knew that Casey was going to want to find out who his father was and I knew that he would love it."  
  "Yeah, well, I didn't want him to grow up in that life," I said shaking my head. "Always moving around and never really getting to meet people his age. I mean if we never settled down in Miami he wouldn't have met Kathryn."  
  "Yes, yes. He's made many friends but he would have made friends in the other countries," Mia said. "It would have been an interesting life."  
  "Not a life for a kid," I said looking at Mia.   
  "But are you really happy here? Living in Miami with your mom and dad visiting when you know that you and Casey could be living in Australia right now, or wherever the hell you wanted, happily married to Michael Clifford, who has loved you for over seven years?"  
  "I am happy with my life," I insisted. When Mia put it that way it made me think what it would have been like if we stated with Michael. 

Michael's POV  
  "What are we doing here?" Kathryn, Casey's friend from school, asked as we looked at Derek's house.   
  "We are looking at Amelia's boyfriend at the moment. I don't like him," I said looking at Luke. "We need to know more about him."  
   "We don't like him either," Casey said shaking his head. "He's a totally dork."  
  "Where are Ashton and Calum?" Kathryn asked.   
  "They're on the other side of the street," Luke answered. I started to drive and saw a woman walk out of the house and to her car.   
  "Who is that?" Luke asked. "A girlfriend?"  
  "Definitely not. She's older," Kathryn said shaking her head. "It's probably his mom."  
  "This is ridiculous," Luke laughed. "I can't believe that we are on a steak out for this guy."  
   "This was fun," Kathryn said. "I learned more about Derek than I wanted to know."  
  "Yeah, let's to get some ice cream," I said shaking my head.   
  "That is the best idea you've had all day," Luke said as we turned onto another street. "Plus, we are right here."  
  I parked the car and we filed out, meeting Ashton and Calum at the ice cream stand. Once we all ordered Casey, Kathryn, and I sat down and started to eat. "Can you tell us how you met Ms. Grace?" Kathryn asked before shoving ice cream in her mouth.   
  "Yeah. Alright," I said nodding. 

-10 years ago-  
  I walked into the restaurant, followed my Luke, Ashton, and Calum. We were stopping to get something to eat on our break from rehearsals. We were quickly seated and then started to look at the menu. I half listened as the boys talked about something. My focus was mainly on this girl that I spotted across the room.   
  She was with a friend and it looked like they were in deep a conversation. "Mickey," Luke said grabbing my attention.   
  "Yeah?" I said turning to him.   
  "What are you looking at?" Calum asked turning around and seeing the girls I was watching.   
  "I see now," Ashton said smiling. "Mickey found a pretty girl."  
  "Shut up," I sighed looking back across the room. The attention toward us got more noticeable as we sat there. The whole restaurant was looking at us, but not the two girls. She glanced over once and then quickly turned back to her conversation.  
  "Michael, get up so I can go to the bathroom," Luke said. I sighed and looked at him before standing up and running right into the girl's friend.   
  "I am so sorry," I said kneeling down to help pick up the contents of the girl's purse.   
  "It's fine," she said quickly picking her stuff up. "Accidents happen."  
  "I don't think anything is broken," I said handing her a wallet and some other things like lip gloss and sunglasses. "I hope I didn't break anything."  
  "Everything is replaceable," She said taking them and putting them back in her purse. I helped her up and sighed awkwardly.   
  "Michael," I said holding my hand out.   
  "Mia," She said smiling and taking my hand.   
  "Nice to meet you," I said smiling.   
  "Mia," the girl said walking back into the restaurant and over to us. "Is everything alright?"  
  "Yeah. Just had a little bump," Mia said smiling. "But we should go. See you around boys."  
  The others and I looked at each other as the girl's walked away and out of sight.   
  "She's awesome," Ashton said nodding.   
  "I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at her friend," I said sitting back down.   
  "I guess we will see them around," Calum said before taking a sip of water. 

-2 days later-  
  I walked into the party and smiled when I saw people that I knew. They were throwing something at the hotel that we were staying at. Only people from the arena and tour were invited. Ashton walked up and handed me a beer. "We are not allowed to drink," I said before taking a sip.  
  "I won't tell if you don't," Ashton said before walking away. I nodded and looked around as I took another sip. I looked toward the tables and did a double take. Mia and her friend were sitting at the tables talking to some workers from the arena.   
  Mia looked over at me and smiled before saying something to her friends. They didn't look over again so I walked over to them. "Michael," Mia said smiling.  
  "Mia," I said holding my hand out. Mia shook my hand and smiled at me. "I was wondering what you meant by you would see us around."  
  "We get included to concerts and these things," Mia said smiling. "Oh, this is Amelia. Her father runs the arena you're playing at."  
  "Amelia," I said turning to her. She smiled and I shook her hand. "Lovely name."  
  "Oh thanks. I thought it was always a bad name," She said standing up to be polite.  
  "Absolutely not. Possibly the best name I've ever heard," I said smiling. Amelia smiled at me and then at her feet.  
  "I should get going. I hear some food calling my name," Mia said before walking away. Amelia and I stood and looked at each other for moment in silence.   
  I laughed and shook my head. "Would you like to get a drink?"  
  "I would love one actually," Amelia said nodding.   
  "I'm sorry. I am completely incompetent at talking to beautiful girls," I said smiling as we walked toward the bar.   
  "Ah, Michael, flattery will get you no where," Amelia joked. We both laughed when I paused to think of what to say. 

-a week later-  
  It was the night of the show.  Amelia and I had gone to lunch and to dinner as friends whenever we could, which was pretty much every night for a week, but whenever I asked her on a date she would always say that we could go as friends but not as a couple.   
  "She just doesn't want to get attached and then have you leave and never come back," Mia explained one afternoon while we were sitting on the stage drinking water.   
  "That's ridiculous. Why would I do that?" I replied.   
  "You're a world famous celebrity," Mia said. "You come and go but no one ever sticks around. Especially in Miami. Amelia likes you, like really likes you, and I've tried to convince her but she won't budge."  
  "What if I tell her that I'll stay?" I asked.   
  "You're not going to stay. You're going to go. You have to," Mia said before taking a sip of water. "And it's not like we can go. We have classes to go to."  
  Amelia and Mia both went to the university here in Miami. They were my age which made things a lot easier. I knew that if I didn't try to work things out with Amelia that I would regret it.   
  So, that's when I put my master plan into action. It was actually a very simple plan and a spark of the moment thing, but it worked. As we walked off the stage I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I was extremely proud at how we did and my mood was ecstatic. It took everything in my body not to push the others over to make a straight line for Amelia.   
  Once they were out of the way I saw Amelia standing in the back with Mia. I quickly walked over to her and grabbed the back of her neck and waist, crashing my lips to hers. Amelia grabbed my waist and we stayed like that for a moment. When I pulled away I laid my forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes.  
  "I know you're scared about starting something, hell I am too, but all I know is that if we don't try to work things out it's going to be the worst decision of my life and I don't want you to be the one that got away," I said. Amelia smiled and pressed her lips to mine, pulling me closer to her.   
  I heard Mia laugh in shock and then Ashton, Calum, and Luke clap. Amelia pulled away an we both laughed. I wrapped my arm around her and faced the others. "Finally," Luke said walking up and hugging both of us.   
  "Nicely done Mickey," Calum said side hugging me.   
  "I'll go get changed and then we can go get some dinner?" I asked looking at Amelia.   
  "Sounds great," Amelia nodded. I quickly kissed her again before walking into the dressing room. 

-present day-  
  "That was so romantic," Kathryn said smiling.   
  "It kept us together for three years," I said taking the last bite of ice cream.   
  "That was such a beautiful story," Calum said sitting forward. "Now I miss how it used to be."  
"Why can't you do spark of the moment things anymore?" Luke asked looking at me.   
"I'm twenty five not eighteen anymore," I said shaking my head.   
"No excuses," Casey said walking back and sitting down.   
"What?" I asked looking at him.   
"You might me by dad, and older now, but you can still be romantic," Casey said making everyone shocked.   
"How is your kid smarter than you,?" Ashton asked smiling.   
"Alright. Time to get you back to your mum," I said standing up.   
"Can't I stay with you longer?" Casey asked standing up.   
"Like sleep at the hotel?" I asked looking down at him.   
"Yeah," Casey said looking up at me. "Would that be weird?"  
"No. Can he stay? Can he?" Calum asked putting his hands together and looking at me.   
"I have to talk to his mum, so we'll see," I said smiling. "I hope you can bud."  
"This is awesome," Kathryn said smiling as we got into the car. "Casey always wanted to meet his father and now he has."   
We listened to our albums as we drove back to Amelia's house. Calum and Ashton were heading back to the hotel. When we got to Amelia's I saw Mia's car parked in the parking lot. "Aunt Mia," Casey said getting out and running inside, Kathryn right behind him.   
"There's my little man," I heard Mia say. Luke and I walked into the house, closing the door behind us.   
"Michael," Mia said when she saw me.   
"Mia. Nice to see you," I said hugging her.   
"I thought you forgot about us. It's been seven years," Mis said hugging Luke.   
"Forget about you? Never," Luke said smiling.   
"Mom, mom, mom," Casey said pulling on her shirt.   
"Casey, what is it?" Amelia said looking down and grabbing his hands.   
"Can sleep at dad's tonight?" Casey asked smiling at her.   
"You have school tomorrow and I have to be at the precinct," Amelia said briefly looking me and then back at Casey. "Maybe next weekend."  
"I can bring him to school," I said nodding. "Then bring him back tomorrow night."  
Amelia sighed and looked at me before looking back at Casey. "Alright. I guess you can," Amelia said nodding. "Go pack your stuff."  
"Yes," Casey said running to his room, Kathryn following him.   
"Would you guys like something to drink?" Mia asked walking into the kitchen.   
"A beer would be nice," Luke said following her. Amelia walked over to the couch and grabbed two wine glasses.   
"Amelia," I said grabbing her attention.  
"What is it Michael?" Amelia asked smiling.   
I looked at the ground and grabbed the back of my neck and glanced at the ground before looking back at Amelia. "I was thinking that we could catch up. Maybe go out to dinner sometime."  
"Dinner?" Amelia asked raising an eyebrow. "Like good food and wine?"  
"Yeah. Nice clothes and alcohol," I said smiling. "It's not a date, but like the times we did go out."  
"I don't know. I don't have a babysitter," Amelia said walking into the kitchen.   
"I can babysit," Mia said turning around and looking at us.   
"And we can always help," Luke added.   
"Alright. Yeah," Amelia said nodding. "Dinner Friday night at seven."  
"Dad, I'm ready," Casey said walking out with Kathryn. "Alright. Let's go drop Kathryn off."  
"I will see you tomorrow with Casey," I said as Amelia hugged Casey goodbye. I said goodbye to Mia and then waved to both of them as we walked out.


End file.
